The B Word
by Lost Inspiration
Summary: Jenny takes the girls to get girl items and the guys are jealous.  Team as a family fic.


**The B Word**

"But dad, _come on, _it's not fair that the girls get to go to mall! I asked first!" Twelve year old Anthony Gibbs cried as he sat on the steps leading to the basement.

"Tony, you know I would have taken you but your mom had to take the girls to get something…special from the mall. All you wanted was a new skateboard." His father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs said in a fatherly tone.

"But mine _broke!" _

"Well, what they're getting is supposedly more important."

"Like _what?" _Tony asked.

"Uh…Why don't you go check on your brother?"

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed up the stairs, to bug his younger brother, Tim.

"What'd he say?" Tim asked.

Tony plopped down on the couch, "He said _no. _Stupid Girls."

Tim flopped his arms against his sides, "Man, I was really looking forward to getting Assassins of Kings."

Tony shrugged and picked up the TV remote, "I _hate _girls! I never wanna get married!"

"Now, Anthony, that's not very nice. If you keep talking like that you'll _never _become married." Their god-brother, Leon, said as he walked into the living room.

"Aw, shut up Vance! Nobody listens to you anyway." Tony shouted.

Leon rolled his eyes and snatched the remote from Tony and turned to his favorite channel, Boxing.

"You know, one day, I hope you get all your teeth knocked out." Tony hissed as Leon sat next to him.

The eighteen year old simply ignored his younger god-brother and continued to watch the sport in awe.

"Tony, Tim, why don't, instead of laying around and watching TV. Why don't the two of you go and play outside?"

"Tim can't catch a football." Tony said glumly.

"Yeah, well, you can't beat level thirty-nine on my video game!" Tim cried.

"That game is for _nerds_." Tony sneered.

"Dad, Tony called me a nerd!" Tim said loudly.

He and Jenny had always said they wanted a big family, but, sometimes having five kids was tough.

The twins, Anthony and Caitlin were the oldest, they were both twelve.

Timothy was ten.

Ziva was nine.

Abigail, the youngest, was eight

"Tony, don't call your brother a nerd."

"Fine." Tony muttered.

"Now, come on. You two can help me cook dinner."

"Can we put pizza on the grill?" Tony asked excitedly.

"No, you ask that every time we barbeque." Gibbs sighed as he pulled out a plate of meat from the refriedgerator.

"Can me and Tim set up the charcoal?" Tony asked.

Gibbs chuckled, "And have you set Tim on fire? I don't think so."

* * *

><p>"Jethro! We're home." Jennifer Gibbs called as she walked into her home.<p>

"Hey, Jen." Gibbs said before he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Girls, go put your things in your rooms, okay?" Jenny said.

Kate, Ziva, and Abby nodded before climbing up the stairs to their room.

"So, how was bra shopping?" Gibbs asked he washed his hands.

Jenny shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Where are the-"

"MOM!" Tony shouted as he ran up to her.

"Can you take me to the mall, so I can buy my new skateboard? I'll even pay for it myself." Tony said rapidly.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm a little tired from shopping with your sisters." Jenny said in a quiet tone as she kissed Tony's forehead.

Tony frowned, "Well, what'd you buy them?"

Jenny looked at her husband who shrugged; she looked back at her son, "Girl Stuff."

"What _kind _of girl stuff?" Tony asked curiously.

"Stuff that you won't need."

"Hi Dad." Kate said as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Hi, lady bug." Gibbs murmured as he kissed the side of her head.

"What's for dinner?" Kate asked.

"Barbeque."

"What about those _poor animals?" _Abby cried as she hopped up on the kitchen bar.

"So, are you going vegetarian now?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm just sayin." Abby said casually.

"Kate, _come on, _sis. Tell me what mom bought you." Tony pleaded as he shook his sister.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"What did you guys get at the mall?" Tony asked.

Kate smirked, "Why is it so important?"

Tony groaned and stomped his feet, "_Come on, _we shared a _placenta _for god's sake."

"No we didn't."

"We didn't?" Tony asked.

"No, we're fraternal twins stupid." Kate snapped.

"Oh, well, I mean…We-We shared a living quarters for thirty-five weeks!" Tony exclaimed.

Kate rolled her eyes, "It's not important Tony."

"Uh, _yeah, it is. _I wanna know why I can't go to the mall."

Kate shrugged, "You won't know til you're older I guess." Kate said before turning to walk upstairs.

Tony grabbed her shoulder forcefully and yanked her back.

She fell to the floor.

"What was that for?" Kate shouted.

"Oo, what's that?" Tony asked as he pointed to Kate's shoulder, which held a bright yellow and pink designed bra strap.

Kate shrugged up her shirt and shoved her brother against the countertop,

"_Answer my question, you little turd." _Kate growled.

"Okay, Kate, relax. Tony either, apologize or go to your room." Jenny ordered.

"For what! She's the one who called me a turd _and _stupid!" Tony yelled.

"You were aggravating her."

Tony shrugged, "I aggravate _a lot _of people."

"That's it young man, go upstairs now!" Gibbs shouted.

Tony grumbled to himself, but as he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly ran upstairs.

All five of the children, shared one end of the hall and the adults shared the other end.

So, as he was walking by Ziva's room he heard her throwing things around.

He decided to peek in.

"Stupid Parents!" Ziva muttered as she threw the bag of clothes to the other side of the room.

"Did mom get _you _a bra too?" Tony asked.

Ziva glared at him, "You're supposed to knock when you come into _my _room."

Tony grinned, "_Knock. Knock." _

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Go away Tony."

"Why don't you want a bra?"

"Why don't you _leave?" _

"I'll leave when you answer my questions." Tony said smugly.

Ziva smiled evilly and stepped closer until she was directly in front of him.

"Here's you answer." She hissed before her fist made contact with Tony's face.

"OW! Daddy!" Tony cried.

"You deserved it!" Ziva shouted before slamming the door.

* * *

><p>"I take it Ziva didn't take the whole shopping thing as well?" Gibbs said walked down the stairs with a now warm pack of ice.<p>

"Um…not really." Jenny said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Gibbs said.

"And why would you say that?" Jenny asked.

"Ziva's a tom boy. So, she wants to be a kid for as long as she can." Gibbs explained.

"What about Kate? She's a tomboy."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah, _sometimes. _But, she's perfectly fine with playing dress up."

"And Abby?"

"Abby doesn't give a care. You could give Abby a pair of box-"

"Okay, you've made your point. Just try not to mention _the B word_, okay?" Jenny said.

"Alright...this should be interesting."

* * *

><p>"You wanna go get the kids? Dinner's almost ready." Jenny asked.<p>

Gibbs nodded and stood at the foot of the stairs, "Tony, Kate, Abby, Ziva, Tim! Dinner's ready!"

"Where's Leon?" Jenny asked.

"He and Jackie went to the movies."

Jenny nodded, "Ah."

Soon, the thundering of little feet sounded and before they knew it they were looking at a group of excited children.

"Alright, everybody out-…wait we're missing one." Gibbs said cautiously.

The children looked at each other and then their father, "Tony."

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted.

Nothing.

"Ziva, could you go get your brother?" Jenny asked.

Ziva sighed and rushed up stairs but not without Gibbs calling,

"_Alive_, would be appreciated."

"Tony, what are you doing in my room?" they heard Ziva shout.

"Hey! Help me get out of this thing." Tony called.

Then they heard some slamming and then pounding down the stairs.

Ziva walked into the kitchen dragging Tony along, or attempting to at least.

One of Tony's arms was hanging above his head and then other was bent into his side, and his face was mainly covered the backing of the bra.

"Can I hit him _now?" _Ziva asked through gritted teeth.

"Tony, what the heck did you do?" Gibbs asked.

"I wanted to see, you know, what the fuss was. I can see why, this thing is like a death trap." Tony said as Jenny helped pull it off his head.

"Well, it's not fair! How come the girls get all this stuff! You know what? Me and Tim are going out for football, we're gonna need _cups." _Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Tim's shoulder.

Tim's face whitened.

"What?" Tim stuttered.

"Yeah, _that's right, _we're gonna need _cups."_ Tony said proudly.

"Football season is over, dumbo." Kate said.

"Kate." Jenny warned.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna go out for football, Tony." Tim said hesitantly.

"Fine, I'll go _by myself." _Tony said angrily.

"I'll take you to get a cup, just give back your sister's…bra."Gibbs said.

"Why? She doesn't want it." Tony said.

"And what are you gonna do with it?" Abby asked.

Tony shrugged as he swung the strap around his finger, "Use it as a slingshot."

"Give it to me!" Ziva exclaimed.

"No."

"Give it to me!" Ziva said again.

"Why? Are you gonna use it?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna wear it?"

"Yes."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, now give it to me!" Ziva repeated.

"Here." Tony said as he shoved it into her hands.

Ziva muttered thanks before stomping up the stairs.

Tony turned and smiled at his parents, "You're welcome."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, and Gibbs looked at her.

By now, all the rest of the kids had gone outside and were playing around in the tree house, and Tony set off to join them.

"I still want my cup, though." He called.

Gibbs chuckled and wrapped his arm around his wife and they walked outside, setting out seven plates on the deck table.

As they were setting the hamburgers on the buns Ziva asked, "What can I do?"

"Um, you can go and play with your brothers and sisters, we're almost done anyway." Jenny said.

"Yeah, come on Ziva!" Abby shouted as she grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her toward the tree house.

"Hey Ziva! Betcha I can hang down longer than you!" Tony challenged.

Ziva grinned, "Yeah right."

Jenny rubbed her forehead and shook her head, "Oh this is not gonna end well."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny shook her head and pointed.

Both Ziva and Tony hung from the tree branch, and Tony had a devious smile on his face.

"Hey, what's that?" Tony asked as he pointed the other way.

Ziva followed his finger and squinted, "I don't see anythi-"

"OW!" Ziva screamed.

"Tony, what'd you do?" Jenny called.

"I popped her bra strap!" Tony shouted with excitement.

Before Jenny had the chance the give him a punishment Tony let out a wail and then he fell to the ground clutching his groin.

"Oh God." Gibbs muttered as he ran over. "Don't cha wish you had that cup now?"

"What was that for?" Tony said through tears as Gibbs checked his forehead, which had a nasty cut.

"You said the _B_-word." Abby said as she pulled Ziva into the tree house and kicked Tim out.

"More like he _popped _the B-Word."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much welcome for this...weird idea I got. <strong>


End file.
